Widowmaker - A Blackwatch Anthology
by Norris Ahmed
Summary: 2079, 4 years after the Gibraltar's Incident, Talon re-emerging again with the power of Business and Military of Viskhar Co. Acquisition by COXO inc. At the same time, an Assassin called Amelie, finding the truth of herself and the Talon's new form to seek a vengeance. Can she found the truth or The truth itself opened one-by-one the lost page of herself.
1. The Awakens

"I'm not going surrender, you bitsy spider!"

"Look, kid. Your Overwatch Revival is dead. You can't bring it back because they're already dust.."

"You could kill me, but the heroes will be truly never die in wickness."

"If you could, I can kill you to see how it works…"

"Oh, dear. Something coming to…"

"I can see your coward, kid."

" **I'M SERIOUS, WE MUST GET OUT THE HELL FROM HERE!** "

"THIS IS FOR…."

" **GET…** "

[ _sounds of rubble falling down to those bodies_ ]

* * *

HOKKAIDO, 2077  
 **2 Hours after Drowned on the Lake**

"Wake up, my friend."

Sound of An Omnic waking me up. It's a male Omnic. Something like a Buddhist monk that I once killed 3 years ago…

"You just dying on training again."

"I'm sorry, Master Zenyatta…"

"I'm not your master, yet your servant. I'm just an omnic who want to bring the peace and wisdom to you. Remember?"

"My apologies. Sometimes my other-self want to leave and died in that way."

"It's because you can't leave your mistake. Your other-self said that it's not you. But you just ignore it and made it worsened."

I drink my tea, while the winds blowing my wet body. Zenyatta looks sympathy to me.

It's a time the Villain saved by Heroes. Not killed by them for honor. I remember when I conflicted with my other-self to kill or save a hero called Tracer. I was tried to kill her, but ended to save her, sacrificed many thing that could be impossible to think. I found out that I was locked in the cage of alienation and wicked thing when I was a Widowmaker, the deadly assassin of Talon. I see her dominating my body and becoming me. Sound nasty, but, I saw my body served many men, back when I'm not myself. Killing many good men and women, tortured the innocent and vanishing the hero I once met before, Commandant Ana Amari.

But one day, In Gibraltar Watchpoint, I found myself unlocked and beat my other self. And decide to save that little girl, before the rubbles fall to me and bringing me to the Death. But death said no to me, left a note to clear my mind and kill my other-self.

Then, Life bring me back to its game. 2 days later, Angela Ziegler, the head field-doctor from Mercy Foundation, saved me. She said that I'm so lucky to still alive and turning to a human again, the mind manipulator device actually attached on my neck and another in my heart. Then, she told me about my condition. I got a mild amnesia, it took 2-3 weeks to reassemble the memories after using the Mind Manipulator device. She also said that, could be the false memories will be reattached again in my mind, because I using that device about 2 years. I get my memories back when she told me a story about me.

She telling me about me, Amelie Wucnazk. A Shy Little Girl who become a Great Ballerina and Shooting Range Champion on her life. She had a great family, Mr. Joseph Wucnazk and Mrs. Seydoux Madeleine, great wealth, great friends, great talent and great ambitions.

"Remember when we playing together when you come to my hometown, in Vienna? You played Mendelsohn's Sonata and Beethoven when you asking me about the Vienna's Finest."

"Did I played it? I don't know if I played some…"

"You did, you also idolize Beethoven because his hard working works."

"Wait, I idolize him because my mama told me about ability and accepting. He had a hearing problem and struggling about that." Said me, to Angela. But I've realize "Wait, I can remind this! You're my best-friend since we playing on that lawn in Austria, right?!"

She's smiling at me and tell me that I'll be normal in a week than she predicted.

I regain my memories from her, my old friend and only friend in rehabilitation. She told me that I was married before I become an evil of myself. He's Gerald LaCroix, the greatest marksman and also an espionage master. I thought I was fine with that memories.

But one day, I feel my body and my soul feel not good. I still feel tried to console with my body, but it's refused me and starting hurting myself as a form of refusing. I went to the isolation for 2-3 days until Angela come to me and realized that I need a help, a spiritual help for me.

A month after some rehabilitation and isolation. I met an omnic monk. His name is Zenyatta. Since we met, I learn to focus the present and leave the past. And now, I learned spiritual in his monastery, Hokkaido. It's my 3rd times I've visited him.

"I thought leaving me in the lake was a good idea."

"That's not your fault, Amelie. The Troubled Mind does." Said him, He whisking the green tea when I drink the warm tea. "Worse Past and a Good Times memories will make a person become suffered, because you feel comfortable with them. There many side effect in your life if you still used this mindset."

"Example?"

"Someone who pretend to be a hero by vanishing the innocent and heroes for the better future. They inducted by their past, bad memories and evil deed after they dumped from their society. People like that are not valuable. They need a peace to bring it back to right path."

"What's a peace for you?" Said me, questioning the meaning of his peace on his statement.

"Peace is when you got the flower between the crowds and bring it to the safest place, whatever its cost."

"Does it sounds wrong, Zenyatta?"

For 5 seconds, he just still.

"It depends your thought. Your inner mind. You must have to find it. This definition can be changed if you know what's the peace is." Said him as he give me a small cup of Green Tea. For my mind and health, he said.

I heard the voice of Zenyatta is really different when he said that. It get heavier that my soul touched me when I heard that quote.

"I know what you feel, Zenyatta. No matter how people find it, there's no calm in the peace."

"I know, my friend. Mondatta said it to me before I left." Said him. "We know that world is cruel. But Peace always been the solution. They forgot that peace is not arrive with calm. The One forgot to make it."

"Yeah, the One. Nirvana is only way you achieve the calm and peace in one place."

"Indeed, my friend. Indeed." Said him.

Next day, I decide to leave the monastery, go back to my home in Paris. Actually, it's the last day I live in his monastery since Mercy recommend me to learn more meditation and focus in there, a month ago.

"I hope you'll learn more about being a good person, Amelie." Said him as he give me a medallion. A Nepal Prosperity Necklace, he said.

"Thanks for the wisdoms you give to me. I'll learn more."

"Alas, you can visit me again one day."

"I will, Zenyatta." Said me. "Namaste."

I walk to the gate and looking to him again, peaceful as always. Then a man with his cyborg body waves me and said he hoped to see you in other place. I don't know him actually, but his face remind me to someone brother.

I don't know if I can find my peace shortly. There's too many questions that I need to solve.

Like… "Do I need to kill the past, literally?"


	2. Nothing Prepared

**LONDON, 2079**

"Tango on the marks, Cross."

"I got you, _mecs_."

The winds of London didn't feel so cold for my body. I've trained to restrain every weather since I joined Talon back in my days. Still, I can feel it when I'm not in this situation.

It's weird, while I sighting my con, I just listening Run The Jewels. While the club I got to snipping is playing some Run The Jewels' Beats. Is it a Cue for me of just a coincidence? I don't know…

"I got the sight of him."

"Really, I couldn't see any guards on him. It's weird."

"I don't know. I thought he'll using heavy guard for this situation…"

"Or maybe… Maybe it's just a… Nevermind, Let's keep straight to the mission."

" _Oui_ , Just keep it mind if it never happens."

My sight focused on my friends who walking through the crowd, finding the Presidential Club. Where our target, Vladimir Khaslovic Turbnek, the veteran player in London's Mafia Connection, just confirmed staying in there for playing with his 'pussies'.

He got an access to his Penthouse, easily entered. Later he close the door and found nobody in there, except the note and a champagne filled glass. And a body lied on the ground with two dead whores.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Maybe I should see it closer."

I see him walking to the desk and opened the note.

" _ **For every chance we have, it takes one death in one glass. Glad we see you again, Widowmaker. - SJ**_ "

"Who's writing that note? It's mean…"

"Yeah." Said him, a little bit frighten. "She's kill this guy."

We, in this moment, panicked with the twist of this mission. Because he knows if he reads or drinks that champagne, it same with he will death in the hand of them. And then he saying something.

"If this assassination failed, you take the responsibility of this mission. I know you want to fight back them, avenge your husband death."

I see the guards coming to his position. It's a suicide.

"No, Ray. Don't do it."

"I failed, Amelie! This is what I got for this. May Talon will fall with your will, Amelie. I know."

"I'm sorry, Ray. I can't help you. But I must…"

"It's okay. You've the skill, the wisdom and the strength through this together. Now, I pass my mission to you. Give a salute to every comrade in Overwatch and Eagle Eyes, And for Commandant Ana."

"Who's An… ARGH!"

"It's nothing to ask someone. LEAVE!"

"Okay…"

I prepare pack my gun and ready to leave. I think my position is not aware by them, but I prove it wrong. The explosion comes on the penthouse and the riot started from now.

"Freeze!" said one of his henchmen. Pointing his M2029 Handgun to me. But swiftly attacking his open position and throw him out. As the second henchman try to shoot me and missed any chance killing me, I tried to sleep him with a porcelain vase, hitting his head directly. The third had a chance to punch me on the face when he's near me. But the fist flying near me and instantly catches his fist with my clutch. Punch him down and kill him with another henchman pistol. When the situation is under control, I tried take back the Pack, but the surviving henchman shoot me on my crotch, instantly get painful and grim. I tried to throw Glass shrapnel and kill him slowly. I roll my body to the outside and free falling to the alley. I can't manage my conscious when I tried to open the parachute's pod on my pack. And after reach the pull and automatically opened, I collapse and temporarily shocked. I don't know, everything blurry out there until it's dark and feeling my body flying upside down…

* * *

"… **The witness said that he saw a woman, flying with a parachute, flying from the Royal's Tower Hotel to the street. Then disappear when they coming to the scenes.** "

All I heard just a humming light bulb and cozy bed and blanket on my body. My Shirt changed to be a white tank-top. Many patches and stitches on my body and I don't know where I am.

"Ah… You're awake, love…"

"Where Am I?"

"In my house, Miss…"

"What house?" said me, try to get up from the bed. "Argh, what happened with my body?"

"40 patches because fall from the tree of our house, 5 stiches because you landed on the hoe. And a little fracture on you back." Said a big ape with an eyeglasses. "I wanted to know, how could you landed on our house with a parachutes in that condition?"

"How could you asking me while I don't know what's happened after I… Wait. The henchmen." Said me, while I rub my wounds on my abs. There's something not good on this situation.

"Wait, lady. I just want to hear an answer of…"

"Shit. The Russian will coming."

"Listen, Lady! The First Cold War was happened 119 years ago!"

"Not that communist. The Mafia."

"Mafia? Are you.."

"Yes. They'll come to us."

"Maybe you should go to the asylum right now. The Mafia was disbanded on this city since Mayor Robert Lannister elected." Said the ape.

"Winston! She's alright! Why you don't play politely to her if she said the truth?"

That ape, Winston, calming his manner. Then, he speaks to me again.

"I'm sorry, lady. I just got many brutal works this day about Talon's attack on Berlin one month ago. I just a bit stressed with that."

"No problem. It's my fault too."

"I just want to tell you, the breakfast is ready. We continue the conversation later."

"Thank you." I'm trying to get up but still feel some severe pain in several points.

"No, no, love. You just stay in here, recovery your wounds."

"I'm still able to walk, girl. Don't worry." Said me, lying and try to walk with that conditions…

We moving to the dining room, when we served an English breakfast for some light discussion.

"Now, let's talk about you. Who are you? And why you look bruised after we found you on our lawn?" said a ginger woman. Eating her English muffin and Egg.

"I just think, you look familiar for me." Said that short hair chic. Kind of good girl.

"Your mind try to remind something. I guess." Said Winston.

"Yes. Like she's someone who saved me from something… I don't remember anything since the Gibraltar's Incidents." Said her, walking to the bathroom to shower. "Maybe, I'll eat after I wash some sweats and your smell. The last night was so great, Emily…"

I just reminding again what happened on last night. How they know we're coming? Why the mafia connected with Talon? Is Sombra try to vanish me? Or try to rebuild Talon again? Why Turbnek murdered by them?

"Lady? Are you alright?" said that ginger girl.

"Uh… Uhm… I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I just wanna know about your name. What's yours?"

"Amelie. LaCroix Amelie."

"LaCroix? You're wife of Mr. LaCroix, aren't you?"

"No. I'm different person." Said me, lying. "That woman was dead. The rumor said, her housekeeper kill them because LaCroix impregnate her."

"That's bad. I wonder if someone can go insane because she getting pregnant and do some cruel initiation…"

"But the DNA said I wasn't her. I read the journal of CSI from France before." Said that ginger woman.

"The DNA can be duplicated and replaced on evidence at their will. That's the dark secret Forensic didn't want to know to public."

"It relevance with this days situation. People can faking the evidence and data like a fact. But it doesn't contain a true facts. Instead, they just plotting for something big. Like Talon." Said Winston. "Remember the death of Dr. Campbell Shearer? The DNA said it's him, but anything seems different with the original. People doubtful with the facts that the Evidences are real…"

"For that case, Mr. Winston, It could be true that the real Shearer dead. But they just made a clone from him, resembling him but different in DNA."

"So they hiding the real body and made a fake one."

"Yes, _monsieur_."

As we eat our feasts, the news reporting an update.

"… **The Police confirming that the corpse of two men on the Riots of Red Belgrade Club are Vladimir Turbnek, the owner of the club and a mysterious man called Wade Simons. The Forensics said that they found a clue of the connection between Turbnek's Mafia and the International Crime Syndicate with Talon. But the evidences that connecting Wade with Talon is denied by the Journal on Wade's pocket, said that the connection between Talon and Turbnek is strong. But, it arguably true if some evidences tell that Wade as an agent of Talon.** "

"Media always tell the wrong thing. Exaggerate any fact to be something fantastic." Said the ginger.

"How can the today news tell the facts like what you said? It's actually true." Said me.

"How about the news about Overwatch getting arrogance with people after the Tragedy on California HQ? How about the news that call Gibraltar's Incident was Overwatch's fault?" said her. "If you know what happen in media housework, you'll expecting something called truth on it."

"Let me show you why that news is 100 % real thing." Said me, taking my portable computer and find the database of Turbnek.

All of his phone call conversation between a Hispanic woman and an African man, the data of his connection between Talon and him and also the Wade's case, I showed for a fact to provide.

At the same time, the short hair chic comes up with a fresh look. With a T-shirt of The Clash and Black Slim Jogger Pants.

"Look at this line, 'Turbnek once joining the highest ranks of Communist Force of Siberia in 2076. At the same time, Sombra's presence in Talon getting bigger..."

"Wait, I'm interesting with the lines about 'Vishkar Corporation was get acquisition by other corporate called Coaxtlotle Inc.' part. Is that a software computer industry based on Mexico?" said that chic. "They said, it connected with Talon and Los Muerte, right?

"Yes. With Turbnek, Talon disguising themselves as a corporate named Coaxtlotle after the rumor that Talon has been taking down by Overwatch and Los Muerte become the second basis of the Talons. Remember when after the news of Merging Corporate between Shankar and a girl called Selina Calejon's factory, he's found dead 2 days later. Indicating that Shankar executed by Turbnek's old friend, 'Doomfist'. Another facts that intriguing are the dead of President Salvador Rodriguez, the man behind the Drugs War of Aztecs' Land and the initiation of Doomfist's jailbreak."

"Which Doomfist?"

"The Saviour Doomfist."

"Adhagu Ngumi was a General of Nigeria back when he was 39. He went Red when he fought the Govt about the leadership of new president, Mogambe Dudu. He's mistakenly by government dead after the debate and initiation to coup de etat. He actually saved by a scientist from Talon, who planted some bionic hand called 'Fist of Doom'." Said the A.I. voice on my Laptop.

"Whoa! Siri is that…"

"That's not Siri, girl…"

"Oops, sorry…" said her, giggling.

"How did you have this informations, while these files are just archived on Overwatch and…" And then, Winston realize something. "You must be…

* * *

"Hello, Marie de La Rosa from Royal Cellar Wine."

"Golden Eagle, Bordeaux."

"Ms. Amelie? How can you use civilian contact to call me?! NSA will suspecting our conversations!"

"I activated the 'Castlerook' protocols. So, we can't be traced by CIA, NSA or Talon anymore."

"I thought you didn't understand about solving the numbers between 0 and 1 in the computers."

"Another hands, Rose."

"Another hands? You mean someone who knows that?"

"Yes. I got help by a 'man' called Winston."

"Winston? Oh, that man! Actually a gentleman ape. He's polite if his glasses stay on him. Also, He working on our 'partner'."

"You know him?"

"Yes. My friend back in the day you're a…"

"Listen, we've a big problem within' 10 minutes or earlier. From now. I need your help to find another place to hide."

"You can tell…"

"Wade's dead, Rosa. He has been sacrificed for this mission. Now I must take over all his mission."

"Wait, Wade is dead? Why you don't tell him to hide?!"

"He's got trapped. Escape wasn't going well."

Shortly, I heard a scratching tires while I heard Rosa a little bit sobbing.

"Hey, Rosa? Are you crying?!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't hold my sadness now…" said her. " Now without him, you can't accessing the secret room for you and your neighborhoods to save yourself."

"Wait, I forgot that he gives me something…"

KA-BOOM!

"Wait, what's that?!"

"Amelie! Someone coming from the TV Room!" said that chic.

"Shit! Rose, guide me to find another way to leave this situation, while you prepared to call the police right now!"

"What?! And capturing you for linking the death of Turbnek?! Are you…"

"That's not the right time to ask! Guide me and call the police!"

"Alright, alright! Put your com-device on your right ear and we'll starting this show."


End file.
